My life Chapter 1
by KyleTheHedgehog1997
Summary: this is a story about my character Yurick will be Tail's brother


Hey everybody this is Kyle here and I just want you to know that I am going to be adding my own character into this and I hope you enjoy this story and if you like it don't forget to read and review thank you. Now let's get on with the disclaimer shall we? Here are some ages of the characters in this chapter

Yurick: 17

Tails: 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters except one (Yurick) on with the story.

My name is Yurick and I am a white fox with black ears and I have two black tails. I don't know why I was born with two tails but I guess it was just supposed to be that way. I am currently living on the streets in the city by myself. To survive I steal from others and I buy my own things just to keep alive. I know this place where I can go to in the city where most people go when they don't have homes. It's a pretty cool hang out where you can go to sleep for nights and cook your own food that you bring with you.

I was just hanging out in my room I usually hang out in when I heard a knock on the door and I heard someone shout something. "Come out with your hands up you dirty stealing fox!" The cops were still knocking loudly on the door and I started walking towards the window. "This is the last time we are saying this now come out with your hands up!" I reached for the window and opened it up and I jumped out of it. About seconds after I jumped out the cops barged through the door and searched the room. I was now running away from the area as I looked at my necklace with a special emerald in it.

The emerald was almost like a chaos emerald that was one thing but there was something about this necklace that made it more special than that. My parents once told me before they died that this emerald had many special things that it could do. They said once I get older the emerald's abilities would start to reveal themselves and I would be able to do great things with it. My parents told me I had a younger brother and that when I find him I would take care of him but for now I love just doing what I want when I want. I was now at the main part of station square where the train station was at. I walked in and a lot of people started staring at me so I just ignored them and went to the front desk. "Hello sir and welcome to station square may I recommend a place for you to go to today?" I looked at him with annoyance "sure I guess. What is this place you're speaking of?" "It's where one of our heroes live called Mystic Ruins." "Ok and who is this hero that you speak of?" "A lot of people call him Tails but his real name is Miles Prower."

That name is the one that my parents spoke of before I died. The name of my little brother that I had lost. I started to tear up a little when he mentioned that name and he looked at me confused. "Sir are you ok? Why are you crying?" I looked at him and wiped the couple of tears off my face. "Nothing I am fine and sure I would love to go there. Could you please tell me where Miles lives?" "Why yes of course you seem to know him so I suppose I can tell you. He lives in a work shop not too far away from the station in Mystic Ruins."

"Thank you for telling me and I would like a ticket to Mystic Ruins please." "Certainly sir I hope you enjoy the ride." I took the ticket from the man and I walked into the train and took a seat. After about fifteen minutes I have arrived at Mystic Ruins. I walked out of the train and I saw the work shop not too far from here. After about five to ten minutes of walking I made it to the work shop and I knocked on the door. I heard someone say "coming" and I waited a few seconds. The door opened and I was surprised to see a yellow fox standing at the door. He looked at me and he looked confused "um can I help you?" "Yes you can are you Miles Prower by any chance?" "Yes I am why do you ask?" I looked at him and started to tear up and I hugged him tightly "Then you're my brother man I am so happy to see you!" He was hugging me back gasping for air "I can't breathe!"

I looked at him and I let go quickly "oh yeah I am sorry about that." He smiled at me "it's not a big deal. So where have you been all this time?" I suddenly became a bit sad and a few tears escaped my eyes as I looked at the ground. "I have been by myself for a long time living on the streets since I was about eight years old I don't like to talk about it that much. Tails looked at me and suddenly hugged me "I am sorry if you want you can live with me at my work shop I have an extra bedroom you can use." I suddenly felt a bit happier and hugged him back "Thanks bro." "You're welcome I am glad that we are reunited." I smiled "me too little bro." "Oh I am so sorry I forgot to tell you my name how rude of me. My name is Yurick." "And my name is Tails but I guess you already knew that ha ha."

And that is the end of this story don't forget to r&amp;r. The next chapter will come out soon.


End file.
